Matt's Revenge!
by Ann Murry
Summary: When Matt sends Festus out after an outlaw and things go dangerously wrong, will Matt take out revenge on the wrong man!
1. Chapter 1

Matt looked over the wanted posters that came in once a week. Most were nondescript criminals but one in particular stood out!

"Festus," Matt said as the hill man came from cleaning a cell or so that's what he wanted Matt to believe. In actuality he was napping instead of cleaning.

"What can I do ya fer Matthew," he said looping his thumbs into his vest. The shiny tin badge evident on his chest.

"Take a look at this," he said flipping the wanted poster in Festus direction.

Festus looked over the poster but didn't recognize the man in the picture. "Don't think I recollect seeing him before Matthew."

"You probably haven't," he said leaning back in his chair. "But I have. His name is Bill Jacobs, and I know where he's holed up at. But I have to stay here in Dodge for that murder trial coming up. So that means I've got to send someone out after him."

"Well ya know I can get yer man for you Matthew," Festus replied confidently.

"I know you can Festus," Matt replied with a grin. "The problem is, I'm not so sure he'll be alone."

"Don't you worry none bout that Matthew," Festus said pointing his finger. "I guarante ya I can flush him out and when he's alone I'll take him right in."

"Good man," Matt said. "Make what ever preparations you need and I'll tell you where to find him."

Later that afternoon, Festus had Ruth all packed up and ready to go as Matt gave him final instructions on where to find Jacobs.

"Now remember what I told you," Matt reiterated. "If there's to many men there, leave Jacobs until you get some help!"

"Don't ya worry Matthew," he said with a nod. "I'll bring him in."

"He's trying to tell you to be careful," Doc yelled from Matt's side. "Stubborn old mule."

"Careful my foot," Festus said from atop Ruth. "I know what I'm a doing, you don't worry bout any thing but that fishing trip were gonna take when I get back."

"No you should be the one who should be worried," he said swiping at his mustache. "Remember what I told you, the one who catches the least amount of fish has to clean them all and cook them."

"Awe your just saying that cause you don't think I can use that fancy new reel and pole ya got me," Festus said leading Ruth down Dodge's Main Street.

Doc tugged at his earlobe as Festus rode out of sight. "I sure hope you know what your doing Matt."

Matt sighed as he headed back toward his office. "So do I Doc," he said. "So do I."

Festus headed west into the foot hills where Matthew told him he'd find Bill Jacobs.

Making camp after the second day, Festus left the camp at sunset and rode the half mile or so to Jacob's hide out.

Leaving Ruth in a grove of trees, Festus watched the cabin, his eyes narrowed as the door opened and the man in the picture stepped out of the cabin and lit a cigar.

As near as Festus could tell there was no one else inside. With drawing his gun from its holster, he quietly made his way down to the cabin and slid along the wall to peek into a window.

The hill man grinned, he was right! There was no one but Jacobs inside the cabin.

Looking around, he picked up a good size stone and threw it toward the trees.

As Jacobs opened the door, gun drawn, Festus slid in behind him. "Drop the gun," he said pointing his own gun at the outlaw.

Jacobs laughed as he uncocked his gun and dropped it behind himself.

Festus bent down and retrieved the revolver as the outlaw spoke. "Who the hell are you?" He asked as Festus place shackle on his wrists.

"Deputy Marshal Festus Haggen," he said leading the man into the stable. "Saddle up a horse, you're under arrest!"

"Where we headed Deputy, he said leading the horse out of the barn.

"Dodge," Festus replied pointing in the direction he had come from.

"Dillion sent you," Jacobs groused. "I shoulda killed him when I had the chance"

"Well now ya will never get the chance," Festus said. "Move along we got two days of traveling."


	2. Chapter 2

Doc checked his watch as he stepped into the Long Branch and sidled up to the bar. "Afternoon Doc," Sam the barkeep said standing directly in front of the old country doctor. "What can I get you?"

"Hmmmm," Doc said looking up lost in thought. "Oh, nothing for me Sam thanks."

"Doc," Kitty said joining the conversation. "Everything alright?"

"I don't know," Doc said looking directly at her. "Have you ever gotten the feeling that something was going to happen, you just didn't know what or when."

Kitty smiled slightly as she thought of all the times she had felt that way about Matt. "You're just feeling anxious about Festus being gone that's all," Kitty said trying ease the old doctors feelings.

"Probably," Doc replied looking at his watch. "It's only been four days, he isn't even over do yet."

"There you see," Kitty said handing him a beer. "You're just worrying about nothing."

Doc nodded as he took a sip of the beer. "I think your right," he said. "I don't know why I worry about him anyway."

"Because it's not like he ever worried about you right," Kitty replied sarcastically.

"That's right," Doc said draining the last of his beer before turning toward the door.

"Where you headed Doc?" Kitty asked.

"I'm going to see Matt," Doc said waving the question away. "Maybe he's heard something."

Matt sighed as Doc complained. "Doc,"Matt said rising and walking over to the window putting his hands into his pockets as he did so. "If I didn't think for one minute that Festus couldn't handle himself out there I would have never sent him."

"You're right Matt," Doc said tugging at his earlobe, he knew Dillion longer and better than anyone in town with the exception of Kitty. "I know your right. I just...I can't shake this feeling."

Just outside of Dodge, three scruffy looking men lay in wait.

"This is our last chance to get Billy back," the eldest of the three said looking at the other two. "No matter what, he don't get into Dodge! I made my Ma a promise a long time ago to look after Billy and I'm not gonna break it now! So if either of you are to chicken to do this, then you better leave now."

"Look Doyle, we ain't got no problems with that Marshal like you and your brother does, so me and Hank are out," the biggest of the three said.

"Hank," Doyle said as the man nodded.

"We been following them the last two days," Hank replied tipping his hat. "I'm not gonna get strung up for any man!"

"Fine," Doyle said looking at the two in disgust. "But don't you be talking to no one bout this! Now get outa here before I put a bullet in both yer backs."

Doyle ran his hand though his hair as the two men rode off. It wouldn't be much longer before the deputy would be bringing his brother though on their way to Dodge.

Festus hummed softly to himself as he and Jacobs rode the trail into Dodge. It wouldn't be much longer and he was looking forward to a hot dinner and a warm bed.

Doyle waited until he heard the two, then climbed the sturdiest looking tree he could find who's branches hung over the trail.

Just as his brother passed, Doyle jumped. Knocking Festus off of Ruth, the two men fought.

"Get em Doyle," Billy said still shackled.

Doyle had not wanted to use his gun incase someone close by could hear the shot but as the deputy was getting the upper hand in the fight and was reaching for his own gun, Doyle drew his at the same time he kicked the deputy with his feet making him off balance which gave him the perfect opportunity to fire.

But Doyle only managed to shoot Festus in the left shoulder. Still it was enough to bring the hill man down.

"What the hell did you do that for Doyle?" Billy yelled looking around.

"Shut up!" Doyle replied. "You wanted to send a message to that Marshal didn't you! Well here's your chance."

Patting down Festus, Doyle retrieved the keys to the shackles and let his brother lose. "Go get that mule and bring it here!"

"What are you going to do Doyle," Billy asked leading Ruth back toward them.

"Like I said," Doyle replied kicking Festus in the head. "I'm gonna send that Marshal a message, you don't mess with the Jacob's." 


	3. Chapter 3

Newly and Kitty stepped out onto the board walk together in front of the Long Branch.

"I just don't know what to say," Kitty replied walking toward Matt's office with Newly.

Newly stopped to face her as he replied. "There's not much you can say Ms. Kitty. Doc's completely devoted to his profession. It's just in his nature to worry about everyone especially those he's closest to."

"I suppose your right Newly," Kitty replied thoughtfully. Looking up past Newly, Kitty's eyes fell on the western end of town.

At first when Kitty caught a glimpse of Ruth, she thought her eyes must be playing tricks on her simply because they were talking about Festus, but then she narrowed her eyes and realized it was Ruth she was seeing slowly amble into town with a bundle roped to his back.

Newly turned around to see what had caught the red head's attention as the color completely drained from her face. "Newly," Kitty cried as the man ran to Festus mule.

"Marshal," Newly yelled as he stopped the mule.

Matt, standing at the window had seen Newly run across the street past his office which in itself was alarming but when he yelled for the Marshal, Matt was at the door in two strides with Doc right behind him.

Matt's jaw hardened when he stepped out onto the boardwalk to find Ruth standing in front of his office with Festus bound at his hands and feet with rope and tied onto his back.

Doc sucked in a deep and angry breath as his trained eyes fell on the dried blood in the hill man's hair, on his white shirt and all over his arms.

Sliding past Matt, he made his way quickly to Festus head and lifted it gingerly. Placing two fingers at the carotid artery he waited for any sign that the hill man was still alive.

"Doc!" Matt barked. "Is he?"

Doc made a quick sigh of relief as he felt a slow but steady beat.

Temporally ignoring Matt's inquiry, he checked Festus respiration before looking in Matt's direction. "He's got a heartbeat Matt, that's about all I can tell you right now."

"Newly," Matt ordered grabbing at the rope that tied Festus to the mule. "Help me cut these ropes off!"

By now, half the towns folk had heard the commotion and a crowd started to form as Matt and Newly made quick work of the ropes.

"Easy," Doc said as Matt and Newly lifted the unconscious hill man from the mules back. "Bring him to my office!"

"Doc," Kitty said questionably.

"I don't know yet Kitty," Doc said leaving the question between them unspoken.

Following Matt and Newly upstairs to his office, he moved to the side of his exam table as the two men placed Festus upon it.

Putting on his wire spectacles, he made a quick cursory look over Festus body and began barking his assessment. "Contusion to the head," he said peering at the wound.

Using his hands, he opened Festus vest and ripped open his shirt and grimaced. "Gunshot wound to left shoulder," he said running his hands down the hill man's ribs. "At least two broken ribs on both sides."

Kitty closed her eyes at the site of the large bruises that were covering Festus body, it was apparent to everyone in the room that the hill man had been beaten as well as shot.

"Newly," Doc said looking at the younger man. "Reach into my bag and give me some scissors."

Newly did as Doc asked, taking the scissors, the physician started to cut Festus vest off. "What's this?" He said pulling a piece of paper from inside Festus breast pocket.

Matt stepped forward as Doc opened the folded sheet of paper!

"To the Marshal of Dodge! The next time we meet, it had best be in person! I won't leave the next deputy you send after me quite so lucky!"

Doc looked up at Matt's angry face! "It's singed by Billy Jacobs!" He said handing Matt the note.

Balling it up, Matt dropped it on the floor as he turned toward Newly. "You can handle things here?"

"Yes, sir," Newly said as Doc stepped forward.

"Don't do it Matt," he said pleadingly. "You leave now as angry as you are, there's no telling what you'll do!"

"Doc's right Matt," Kitty agreed. "At least take a few men with you."

"No!" Matt said opening the door. "This is a job I have to handle on my own! Just take care of Festus!"

Doc nodded as Matt left the office, turning back around to his patient, he looked from Kitty to Newly. "I've got to dig that bullet out first, if you'll clean up that head wound Newly."

"Yes sir," Newly replied as Kitty went to the stove. "I'll put on some water," she said knowing the routine all to well.

Doc put his hand on Festus chest before he started. "Hang on ole boy," he said barely above a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Matt did when he left Doc's office was to visit the telegraph office. Sending off a message to Judge Brooker, he advised him of the situation regarding Billy Jacobs and asked about issuing an arrest warrant for attempted murder which the Judge readily agreed to and sent back for Matt's use.

Afterward, Matt rode hard out of town the same way Ruth had come, he had a pretty good idea of where the ambush on Festus had taken place so that would be the best area for picking up Billy Jacob's tracks.

Getting down off his horse, he walked the area just outside of town. It was obvious he had the right place from the multiple tracks leading away, the signs of a scuffle and from the dried blood that he presumed had come from Festus.

Curiously, two sets of tracks lead off to the west while two more headed East. Matt chased a lot of criminals in his lifetime and he had yet to encounter any that would go back to where they had been found.

Taking to his horse again, he started following the tracks that headed East. It was a gamble but one he figured the odds of being were in his favor.

"Why'd ya have to go and leave a note for that Marshal for huh Doyle?" Billy asked as they made camp that night. "Don't ya know that Marshal's going to be mad as hell already over his deputy."

"Aw shut up, will ya kid," Doyle said harshly more than he had intended to. "First off, I ain't worried about no Deputy, he was probably dead by the time that ol mule brought him home! And second if that Marshal is dumb enough to come after us, I got a bullet with his name on it."

Matt moved in toward the camp as silent as he could, the voices were of two men, one far less younger than the other and judging by the conversation the two were having it was the two he was after.

Watching from the dark he waited until they decided to bed down for the night to make his move.

Doyle laid atop his bedroll, resting against a log as his kid brother snored a few feet away, hearing a twig snap, he drew his revolver stood up and peered into the woods.

"Hold it right there," Matt yelled. "U.S. Marshal!"

Doyle took the chance and shot into the direction where the voice had come from but Matt easily avoided the shot. Returning fire, the bullet hit Doyle square in the chest as Billy came up out of his bed gun in hand!

"Don't even think about it," Matt said kicking the gun out of his hand and for the first time, he almost wished the kid would make a move. "Billy Jacobs, your under arrest for attempted murder of a U.S. Deputy Marshal."

"I...I...swear Marshal," the kid stammered. "It wasn't me, it was Doyle."

"Uh huh," Matt said putting shackles on the kid. "Tell it to the judge, I'm bringing you in to stand trail!"

(Dodge)

The clang of the bullet hitting the bottom of the basin reverberated throughout Doc's office as he packed the wound with gauze dipped in an antiseptic salve.

He and Newly had worked in silence with Kitty administering help to them both when needed. "How's that wound Newly," Doc asked as he finished up the surgery on Festus shoulder. Luckily, the bullet had missed all major organs, so it had been relatively easy to remove. Now it was just a matter of keeping it free from infection.

"I've finally got the bleeding stopped Doc," Newly replied while cleaning out the nasty gash. "But the swelling is severe, you might want to have a look."

Doc moved to take Newly's place and examined the head wound himself, taking off his glasses he looked at Newly before speaking. "Go over to the ice house for me will you and bring back a chunk of ice."

"Yes sir, Doc," Newly said grabbing an empty basin.

Kitty recognized that look on Doc's face as he turned Festus head side ways and retrieved his otoscope. "Doc," she said when he looked up from looking inside Festus ears. "You look worried, what is it?"

Doc swiped at his mustache before speaking. "Brain hemorrhage Kitty," he said looking at her. "If I don't stop this swelling it won't matter what we do." 


	5. Chapter 5

Matt rode into Dodge early the next morning with Doyle's body strapped to his horse and Billy shackled at the wrists.

Stopping in front of the jail as Newly came out, Matt pulled Billy off his horse and pushed him toward the door. "Lock him up," Matt said as Newly nodded. "And get Percy Crump to come get this man!"

"Sure thing Marshall," Newly said pushing Billy Jacobs into a cell.

Matt crossed the street and bounded up the stairs to Doc's office.

When he entered, Kitty made eye contact and smiled in relief as Matt tipped his hat slightly up.

"How's he doing," he said watching Doc pack ice around the top of Festus head.

"Not good Matt," Doc said, checking Festus pulse. "That beating he took just about killed him! And it still might if I don't get that swelling in his head down!"

"If it's any consolation Doc," Matt said. "I've got Jacobs in the jail. Judge Brooker's on his way here, he'll be tried on attempted murder."

Doc harrumphed. "Good," he said lifting one of Festus eye lids. "I hope he pays for what he's done."

"So do I Doc," Matt said looping his thumbs into his belt. "Any idea when he might come around?"

"You mean if he comes around!" Doc said turning angrily toward the lawman. Then after seeing the hurtful look on the Marshal's face, he immediately regretted the outburst. "I'm sorry Matt," Doc said quietly. "I know it's not your fault."

"It's alright Doc," Matt said clearing his voice. "I just want him to be alright."

"Well," Doc replied sorrowfully. "That maybe a long time Matt, a very long time."

Matt nodded, turned and left Doc's office as Kitty squeezed Doc's arm. "At least he didn't take matters into his own hands," she said.

"Not yet any how," Doc said swiping at his mustache before returning to his patient.

Later that night as Doc changed the bandage around his head Festus started to come around.

"Festus," Doc said quietly when he noticed his eyelids started to flutter.

"Festus," he said again looking at Kitty while trying to get the hill man to respond. "Come on you stubborn old mule! Why don't you tell me to hush up!"

"Doc," Festus said squinting. "I'm all swirly headed."

"You're going to be for a bit, don't worry about that," Doc replied looking at Kitty. "Go get Matt!"

Kitty nodded and with a broad smile she left the office and raced down the stairs to the jail.

"Matt," she said stepping inside as the Marshal sat at his desk.

"Kitty," he said standing. "What's wrong?"

"He's awake," she said taking his arm. "Doc said to come up!"

Matt grabbed his hat as Kitty pulled him out the door and lead the way to Doc's office.

Doc met the lawman at the door but stopped him from going any further. "Now look," he said in hush tones. "You can question him if you need to but don't push it."

Matt nodded as he approached Festus side. "Festus," he said quietly upon noticing the hill man's eyes were closed.

"Matthew," Festus replied slowly.

"I need to know what happened out there," Matt said anxiously. "Did Bill Jacobs do this to you?"

Festus scrunched up his forehead for a moment before he spoke. "Don't know what yer talkin bout Matthew."

Matt looked up and made eye contact with Doc before speaking. "You went after Bill Jacobs and came back hurt, don't you remember?"

"Sure don't Matthew," Festus replied quietly. "I don't recollect that happin at all."

Doc pulled Matt away and lead him over to the door. Stepping out onto the porch, he tugged at his earlobe deep in thought. "It's got to be the head injury Matt," he said looking at the Marshal. "He may never remember what happened."

"Doc," Matt said evenly. "Jacobs says he didn't do it! And if Festus can't remember what happened it's Jacobs word against Festus. The evidence is circumstantial at best."

"So Jacobs may get off if Festus can't testify to what happened," Doc finished. "Damn!"

"I'll talk to Brooker when he comes in," Matt said. "In the meantime if Festus says anything about the ambush or what happened, let me know."

"Alright Matt," Doc said quietly before stepping back into his office to find Festus had fallen asleep.

The next day Matt met the stage as Judge Brooker stepped off. "How is Deputy Haggen," he asked as Matt walked with him to the hotel.

"He's come around Judge," Matt said stepping inside the lobby. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He doesn't remember what happened, Doc says it's due to a head injury."

"Oh," Brooker said thoughtfully. "That's unfortunate Matt, with no witness and Jacobs maintaining his innocence it'll be hard to prove the case."

"Yes sir," Matt said. "That's why I was thinking of charging him with a lesser charge."

"If you do that Matt," Brooker said evenly. "He may walk a free man."

Matt sighed deeply as the Judge looked helpless. "That's what I'm afraid of," Matt said slowly. "I won't let that happen Judge." 


	6. Chapter 6

Judge Brooker watch Matt leave the hotel and then checked in. He completely understood Matt's frustration. Bill Jacobs original charges for strong arm robbery, while serious were only enough to keep him in prison a few years. If Matt could charge him for attempted murder on his deputy, the man could face the rest of his life behind bars.

But it all hinged on whether or not the deputy could testify to the events that took place. Leaving the hotel, the Judge made his way over to the restaurant. Stepping up to the door, he was just about to open it as Doc came out carrying a tray of food. "Doc," he said greeting the physician. "How is deputy Haggen?"

"Well," Doc replied quietly. "The physical wounds will heal but I would feel a lot better if he could remember what happened."

"I agree," the Judge said nodding. "I have a preliminary hearing scheduled for tomorrow. I will see what evidence Matt has then. You will let me know if Deputy Haggen remembers anything."

Doc nodded as he moved past the Judge and headed back up to his office. Stepping though the door, Kitty took the tray from him. "Any problems," he asked poking his head into the other room.

"No Doc," she said placing the tray on the table. "He's been asleep the whole time."

Doc took a seat next to his sleeping friend, placing two fingers against Festus wrist, he checked his pulse against his well kept pocket watch.

The tender touch roused the sleeping hill man. "Doc," Festus said quietly. "What was Matthew askin me bout last night."

Doc put his pocket watch away as he rose from Festus side. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with right now," Doc said curtly. "Kitty's going to bring you something to eat. I want it gone by the time I get back."

Kitty nodded to Doc on his way out the door. By the time he got to Matt's office, he was fuming. "Now you listen to me," he said slamming the door and turning to face the Marshal. "I certainly hope your not going to hinge this whole case on Festus remembering what happened."

"Is that what you think I'm doing," Matt said with a loud sigh.

"Yes," Doc replied angry. "I think your so mad at yourself for sending Festus out there alone that you'll do anything to pin what happened on that kid and you don't even know if he's guilty."

Matt crossed his arms as Doc continued his tirade. "And furthermore, if you think I'm going to let you put Festus on the witness stand in his condition...well you can just forget it."

"Simmer down Doc," Matt said finally. "The courts will decide Jacobs fate and if Brooker wants Festus to testify, well there isn't much I can do to stop it."

"That's just fine," Doc huffed. "But I advise against it, and I want that on record."

Matt sighed again and took his seat as Doc slammed his door again as he left. Was Doc right, he thought anxiously. Did he blame himself for Festus situation and was he trying to pin it on an innocent man.

"It is my finding that enough reasonable evidence has been presented to charge Bill Jacobs with attempted murder and I'm setting the trail date for one week in order to give deputy Haggen sufficient time to recover from his injuries," Judge Brooker said lowering the gavel the next day.

"Well," Doc said looking at Matt as he lead the prisoner out. "I hope your happy now!"

Matt ignored Doc's comment and hardened his jaw as he lead Jacobs back to the jail.


	7. Chapter 7

As Festus improved a little more each day for the next week, Doc did what he could to keep Matt from talking to him about the events that lead up to his injuries. But eventually he would have to be told as Bill Jacobs trial started.

The prosecution held off on calling Festus as a witness until the third day.

"Easy now Newly," Doc said as the younger man helped Festus down the stairs from Doc's office.

"Tarnation Doc," Festus said slapping his hand away. "Yer all actin like I was just bern. I ain't no baby to be swaddled."

"Hush," Doc replied swiping at his mustache. "You shouldn't even be out of bed, let alone walking around."

"Aw foot," Festus replied eyeing the old doctor. "Didn't I tell ya before Doc, us Haggens ain't that easy to kill."

"Well," Doc replied as they stepped onto the board walk. "I'm beginning to believe that!"

Matt smiled as he took Festus arm and helped him into Doc's carriage. The makeshift court room within the lobby of the Dodge House wasn't but a walk away but Doc insisted Festus would ride there instead of walk because his ribs were still wrapped as well as the wound on his head.

"Now listen Festus," Doc said taking the reins. "Just answer the prosecutors questions as best you can and if it gets to be to much, you let them know."

"Wal I don't even know what they a wantin me to tell em," Festus said evenly. "I done tol every one, I can't remember."

"And that's fine," Doc said stopping the carriage at the door to the hotel. "If that all you know, then that's what you tell them."

Doc, Matt, Kitty and Newly all took a seat behind the prosecutor as Festus was sworn in and Brooker brought the court to order. "Your witness, Mr. Morgan," Brooker said looking at the counsel for Bill Jacobs.

The man wasn't a big city attorney but he knew his job well enough to know that questioning a witness in Festus condition was going to be relatively easy.

"Deputy Haggen," the man said coming to stand in front of Festus. "My client says he didn't hurt you, can you attest differently?"

"No," Festus replied slowly.

"Isn't it true Deputy, that you can't even remember the events of that day," Morgan asked.

"Yes," Festus replied again making eye contact with the man. "Funny how things happin to a man who's kicked in the head."

Morgan cleared his throat as Brooker wrapped his gavel. "Please just answer the questions Deputy Haggen."

"It's been said that Bill Jacobs brother Doyle did this to you," Morgan continued on. "Can you confirm that."

Festus ears started to ring at the mention of that name and for a brief moment the color left his face. "What did you say," he asked looking up at Morgan slurring his speech.

Doc, watching his friend intently became concerned when he seen the color drain from his face and his slurred speech. "Ask for a recess," he said leaning forward and tapping the prosecutor on the shoulder.

"Your honor," the prosecutor said standing as Morgan continued.

"Answer the question if you can Deputy Haggen. Did Doyle Jacobs do this to you?"

Festus closed his eyes for a second and then he put his head into his hands as so many voices raised around him. Finally Judge Brooker's gavel wrapped as he tried to get the court back in order.

"Deputy Haggen," Judge Brooker said looking at Festus. "Do you need a recess?"

Doc still on his feet, waited for Festus to respond. "No," Festus said finally looking at the judge. "He's right, it was that there youngin's brother all right."

"How do you know Deputy," Brooker asked.

"Cause I remember now," Festus replied slowly letting the memories come back. "Billy was shackled the whole time when we was ambushed, thar's no way he coulda done nothin to me."

"See, I told you!" Billy yelled. "He knows the truth!"

Brooker turned in the direction of the outburst. "One more word out of you and I'll have you locked up for the duration of these proceedings!"

Billy sat down as the Judge continued. "Based on the fact that Deputy Haggen is alive isn't because of you, young man! You're still an accomplice and as such you will be sentenced."

Looking toward the prosecutor and Billy's own lawyer, Brooker spoke directly. "Are there any further questions for Deputy Haggen?"

"No judge," Morgan replied smugly as the prosecutor said the same.

"Fine," Brooker said turning back to Festus. "You're excused Deputy."

Doc slid past everyone and went directly to Festus side. "Festus," he said making eye contact with his friend. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

Festus took a deep sigh before he spoke. "Ready for that fishin trip Doc," he said as Doc smiled broadly.

(Long Branch)

"I told ya them new fangled reels and poles wasn't no good," Festus said loudly entering the saloon.

"Oh you did, did ya," Doc yelled back following the hill man. "Well I think you jinxed my pole, that's what I think."

"Why you old scutter," Festus said approaching the bar. "If in I was to do sum thin like that, wal I'd be one of them there witch doc's."

"Boys," Kitty said handing them both cold beers. "I take it from the conversation the fishing was no good?"

"You take it right Kitty," Doc said pulling on his earlobe.

"Why it's all his in fault Ms, Kitty," Festus said sipping his beer. "Toss it out like this, reel it in like that! Why he done scared off all the fish don't ya see!"

"Back already you two," Matt said entering the Saloon.

"Yes we're back," Doc complained.

"Well good," Matt replied holding out a telegram. "I got here a telegram from the Judge, Bill Jacobs is in the penitentiary and will serve at least twenty years for his role in the strong arm robbery and what he did to Festus."

Festus couldn't really feel happy about that or he didn't really know if he should since the kid was so young. "Thank you Matthew for lettin me know."

"Matt nodded before he spoke. "Well, I just don't know why I couldn't see the truth."

"Well," Doc said looking at the large lawman. "Your not infallible Matt, we're human. We all make mistake once in a while."

"Ya like not using a bamboo pole when ya go fishin!" Festus said.

END


End file.
